Ashley
Ashley was a houseguest and the winner of House of Shade: Season X. She returned as a favorite during House of Shade: Season 12 Bio House of Shade: Season X Ashley was one of the 16 original houseguests to enter on premiere night. After the First Impressions competition she was placed onto a team with Mike, Benjamin, Vince, Brooke and AJ. Her team managed to win HoH for the week, thus Ashley became immune for the week. She then recieved immunity, along with the rest of the girls, in week 2 when Ari won HoH. During week 3, Ashley and Adam were paired up as soulmates. However, Brooke and Randy, as HoH's, nominated her with Adam next to AJ and Nicole for eviction. She and Adam were later saved when brooke and Randy won the Power of Veto and used it on their couple. Later during week 5, Ashley was drafted by past iconic coach Owen along with Benjamin and Mike. During week 6, Ashley won her first competition when she won the Power of Veto, after her win she decided to use it on Benjamin, who was later replaced by Andrea by the HoH Mike. During week 6, Ashley won her second challenge when she won immunity during Survivor Week. She was later nominated in week 8 by the HoH Kylie D. next to Benjamin. Even though she wasn't saved by the Power of Veto, Randy used his Scarlet Power of Veto to remove Ashley from the block, where Kylie replaced her with Kaitlyn. Durin week 10, Ashley was nominated by Randy, next to Kylie for eviction. Once Kaitlyn used her PoV on Kylie, Ashley sat next to Benjamin as one of the final nominees for the week. After surviving eviction by a vote of 2 to 0, in week 11 Ashley won her first HoH of the season and guaranteed herself a spot in the final 3. Ashley then nominated both Kaitlyn and Randy for eviction. Though after Randy won the final Power of Veto and used it to save himself, Ashley was forced to nominate Kylie in his place, whom Randy casted the sole evict, evicting Kylie by a vote of 1-0. During week 12, Ashley competed against Kaitlyn and Randy in the final 3 part Head of Household competition. Ashley managed to win part 1 and moved directly to the final part of the competition against Randy, who had defeated Kaitlyn in part 2 of the competition. Ashley went on to lose the final part to Randy who became the final HoH, leaving Ashley to wait with Kaitlyn to see who Randy would take to the Final 2. She survived as Randy evicted Kaitlyn, allowing Ashley to earn her spot next to Randy in the Final 2. During the finale, the Ashley and Randy faced the jury who would decide the winner of the season. After answering their questions, Ashley won the season by a 6-3 vote against Randy, earning the jury votes of Ari, Tori, Adam, Benjamin, Kylie and Kaitlyn. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: Fans vs Favorites Ashley returned to the House of Shade series as one out of 10 returning favorites during season 12. Competition History Voting History Trivia -Ashley actually won something Category:HOSX Housegues [[Category:HOS12 Houseguest Category:Winner Category:HOSX Houseguest